valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BadBitch/What's the most wanted improvement needed in VC from rankers perspective? by BadBitch
I wanted to list all these for a long time and now it is the time. As a ranker (well....not a REAL ranker if you only considered those people who used to rank in top 10 or stuff every single event as one....), what we (or I) consider the following to be the most important: #Open all boxes at once #Let us to view (at least) top 1000 present instead of top 100 #Allow us to use medal to buy +500 Atk/Def Arcana, alternatively, let us to use more than 1 arcana at once #Burn all Keys at once #Increase the limit of Keys from 999 to at least 9999 #Increase the limit of Medals from 99999 to a LOT more #Increase the limit of shoe/sword/rod/arcana to more than 99 (maybe 999?) #Let us to buy 99 (or more) arcana at once #Let us to sell/dump 99 (or more) arcana at once #Let us to have the option to skip the key/box animation ## Other than the rank reward and SRs, the life of a ranker is not that great as you might imagine. In addition of the deprived sleep due to waiting for senders or stuff, we have to do a lot of management stuff in addition to killing F/AW endlessly. First of all, we have to open boxes. Like everyone of us, we love our boxes. But wait! Consider how many boxes we have each event, how long would it take for us to open all the boxes? On average, player who ranked top 300 needs around 52 mil points. So, if an FAW is 20k pts, how many boxes are there assuming all of them were sent by the others? 2,600! If it took you 5 second to open a single box, how long would it be? 3.6 hr. In considering we need more than 5 second to open a box and not all of the points are from FAW and not all of the FAW were sent by the others. More importantly, we got way more than 52 mil points!!!! We need hours to open those boxes. So, a single tap called open all would be very helpful! ##Well, after opened all boxes, we need to get the card we wanted. Viewing the top 100 present is not enough for any purpose and top 1000 is a very humble wish to be honest. ##Feeding up a HUR required a lot of time and we rankers need to do that almost every single event. In considering how long we have to do that one by one.....Please, give us a break. ##In addition to the boxes, we have KEYS. What a great invention! Some extra boxes? Oh man…. ##This is very annoying, we don’t always notice the number of key and the limit of key is so low…..seriously you think it is a good limit Nubee? ##We need to use a lot of medals to max a HUR. Like more than 100k in my experience. It is very annoying to medal and stuff to max a HUR. Well, the most important thing is: I don’t want the excess medal clog in my present. ##Yes, we have a problem of excess swords, light swords and light shoes (some people have excessive shoes, too). The rods are not enough for ranking one event. All these stuff are clogging in my present. Please be mercy to us and let me reach my Oracle Ascendent!!! ##Well, buying 5 arcana at once is nice but WHY WE CANNOT BUY 99 AT ONCE? By changing the numbers in game, we do not need to tap extra 38 times for getting 99 (or 100) arcana. ##Simply, let me get rid of the useless pink arcana and +25% OT arcana!!!!!! ##For a ranker...I mean…I’m tired of that… Update on 26/8/2014: I sent the (slightly) modified version to Nubee support, let's see what will happen! BadBitch<3 Category:Blog posts